1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stand-alone microphone test devices and systems for hearing aids and hearing prostheses, and to a testing method for microphones in such devices.
2. Related Art
A prosthetic hearing device or hearing aid is used to aid patients who have a hearing deficiency. Microphone quality greatly influences a patient's satisfaction and ability to discern sound. The available methods and apparatus used to test the quality of the microphone are inadequate, expensive, and/or prone to error or uncertainty.
Microphones degrade in two primary ways. First, a microphone may degrade due to natural degradation over time. Second, a microphone may degrade by a significant and/or sudden failure, not caused by natural degradation.
One typical measurement technique for measuring the frequency response of a microphone is the speech and/or sound perception of the user. This requires time and effort as a complete speech test should be conducted in a reproducible environment. Typically, an effective technical measurement technique for measuring the frequency response of a microphone is to utilize specialized and expensive analysis equipment. For example, some systems require that the hearing device be connected to an auxiliary computer to conduct a test.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stand alone microphone test system that does not require elaborate, complex equipment, and may be used by the hearing device recipient.